Lust for Blood
by Nao K. Kawasaki
Summary: Taking place after Hogwarts, Hermione Granger has her whole life ahead of her, she's completly ready for the world. That is until she find Draco Malfoy and sees what he has become.


Lust for Blood

Chapter 1

Draco ran as fast as he could from the footsteps chasing him from the shadows. Even though it was a school event, and there were people in masks everywhere, he still feared for his life. This being chasing him was not human, he felt. No there was no way that the thing chasing him was human. It kept chanting "Drink from me and live forever..." over and over again. Draco was running blindly now, because he had gone from the Great Hall with his "date" where the two of them wandered to the garden, but because this was a masked ball he couldn't even see her face, so he refused to kiss her. This infuriated her, and she tried to bite down onto his neck.

"Stay the hell away from me you beast!" He yelled. This was all in vain however, because he tripped over a stone that was conviently placed in his path and fell to the ground. She then swooped down upon him as he started to scream out in horror.

"I want your blood young man! I want you in my liniage!" She screamed. "Therefore after I take your blood, you take mine, drinking from me, live forever!" She yelled as she bit down on his neck.

"NO!" Draco screamed out in horror. He wouldn't really mind this but the fact that now he wouldn't be able to go out and enjoy the sun any longer dismayed him. How was he to explain this to his father? ...come to think of it, this was probably his father's doing. He was trying to think of why this vampire would want him of all people in her line. But as her fangs sunk down into his skin he suddenly didn't care anymore. He was traced into a bliss that only comes from a vampire's bite.

"Ahhh yes," she whispered. "You must now drink from me or you will die." He complied with this, because he really didn't want to die. When it came down to it, dying was the worst thing that could happen. Even if he had to live a cursed life and have his soul forever damned from the bliss that they call heaven. He didn't want to die. He put his lips to her neck and bit down with a little help from her even. After that, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what had happened because he lost conciousness. The next morning he awoke in his bed in the head's dormitories. Even though it was the last day of school for him, he was scared of what people would now think of him.

He got out of his bed, wincing at the sun light steaming in, being careful to not let it touch him. He sauntered over to the side of the window and closed to curtains. There had to be a way that he could get away with some type of spell so he could go out in the day light. He should ask Professor Snape, he thought about it, and decided to do so, because if he went to anyone else, or if _GRANGER_ caught on to this, he would be fried in a skillet before he could even think to defend himself. Which sucked majorly, he knew.

He ended up putting on quite a large ammount of clothing, fearing for his life if he got hit by the sunlight. But he knew that he would gain that unbearable hunger again in a few days. He walked out of his side of the room, hoping to avoid confrotation with Granger, although he knew that alone was nearly impossible.

"Malfoy, why on Earth do you have so many clothes on when it's _June_?" She said snidley, she wanted a fight, she would get one. He sneered at her, intending on throwing some insult of some sort at her, but it all failed to come.

"You got an owl, by the way," she said, nonchalently glancing to the table where she had put the letter. He walked over to the table and picked up the letter, which was written in old script. He opened it very carefully...

_Dear Draco Malfy,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into the Histari, the vampire relem. The vampire that bit you, Yuki, has requested that you attend a meeting on June 21, held at midnight. If you are not able to attend, please contact me, or another one of the Vampiric Counsel. We expect your reply in one to two bussiness days._

_-The Vampiric Counsel-_

_Mana-sama_

_Gackt-sama_

_Kami-sama_

_Klaha-san_

_Kellie-san_

_Ayumi-san_

_Yuki-san_

And with that, the letter ended. Draco felt himself go even more pale, if that was possible. Hermione looked at him quizically, noting that he was pale. Paler than usual, anyway. She then looked at that letter, narrowing her eyes at it.

"Granger, what the hell are you looking at? HUH?" He asked, irately. He narrowed his eyes at her and stalked out of the room, thinking 'They didn't even spell my last name right, bastards.'

Draco was now out walking in the cooridors, making careful note not to step into the sunlight, as that would hurt unbearably bad. He made it all the way down into the dungeons without seeing the sunlight, grateful that there was no natural light down there. He made his way into Snape's office, where he was confroted at once with Professor Snape himself.

"Out for a stroll, Mr. Malfoy? Why would you come all the way down here to do something like that? It's _such_ a nice day outside," Snape said, staring wonderously at Draco. "...Or perhaps you are here for something more important...?"

Draco looked at the professor. "Yes, professor, I am here to discuss that... job that you had mentioned to me yesterday," Draco said, putting special emphisis on "job." The professor looked at him with wonder, opening his door and ushering the young man in.

As soon as the door was shut, Snape began with the inquiery. "What happened to you? You look even paler than usual."

Draco puuled back his robes, revealing the vampire bite that had been inflicted upon him the previous night. "This," he gestured to the bite, "Was _not_ my fault. I did _not_ ask for a vampire as a date to the dance." He looked at the man before him, pleadingly, "Please, don't you have any idea of how I could keep out of the sun? Or a potion that would keep me from burning, catching fire in the sun even?"

Professor Snape looked at him, sadly. He pitied this boy, he really did. Well, as much as he could, anyway. "There is nothing, nothing to fix this, Draco, I am sorry." He looked thoughtfully at him, "Who bit you?"

"I don't know! Some chick, her name is Yuki, I guess. That's what that letter said anyway!" Draco said, desperatly. "Are you sure that there is nothing I can do?"

"Yes, I aplogize," Snape said, "If there was anything I could do about it, I would surely help you, yet there is nothing..." he trailed off.

"Alright, I'm going to just have to explain this to that old man then!" Draco said, getting frusterated. Snape nodded, and as Draco walked to the door, he offered to help him in any way he could. Draco nodded and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I have been expecting you." Dumbledore said as Draco walked into the headmaster's office. "Despite what you think, I aalready know your delima, and I will not tell the population of the school about it, though, it will be rather hard for you to get to the station..."

Draco intertupted the man, "This was my father's doing, and I refuse to go back and live with him."

"...Do you really believe that? And would you care to explain your reason for this train of thought...?"

"My father wants his liniage to go on forever, and if I am this way, there is no way that I can die other than the usual ways that vampires are killed." Draco shot out, "Although, I don't understand why he's made the vampires go after me, when it's him that would be able to pull it off, being so cold-hearted as he is."

"Draco..."

"NO, Sir, you are not going to change my mind about this, I aplogize, but you will not change my mind." Draco sighed. "There's not any potions or spells that would allow me to go in the sunlight, even for a little while?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Damn, ok, sir, I'll be going to pack now. Thank you," and with that Draco Malfoy left the room, never to speak with Professor Dumbledore again.

As Draco boarded the train leaving Hogwarts that day, he was grateful for the the clouds that had gathered. He was plaaning on meeting with the vampires on June 21, and nothing was going to stop him. He had every intention of gaining the knowledge of why they had to pick him of all people to turn into one of them. Why his father had hired this particular company to to this project, and why hadn't his father just turned himself into a vampire. Most importantly, would these vampires help him kill his father? He was hoping that they would.

He was seated by himself in the Prefects compartment, contented with the isolation. Well, that is until Granger had to poke her head into the compartment and wreck it all by going in there and taking a seat as well. Damn her to hell...

"Malfoy, why are you here all by yourself?" She asked, merely out of curiosity. She tilted her head to the side, and her long brown hair fell to one side.

"None of your damn bussiness Granger," Draco said, looking away from her. He noticed that she was looking at him curiously, noting that she took a strong interest in his eyes.

"Malfoy, I know what happened to you last night, I can tell, and if you think that you are going to keep it a secret from me you can think again." She said, acting high and mighty.

"I don't know what you're babbling about now, Granger." He said, looking out the window, suddenly notcing why she was looking at his eyes so intently. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, I know. So how are you planning on keeping this a secret?" She asked.

"I won't be able to at this rate." He looked in the window again, his eyes, which used to be a steel grey were now black.

"You do know that your hair should be darker by now as well?" She said, God, sometimes Granger's immense ammount of knowledge really bugged him.

"Oh yeah, why isn't it changed to a black yet?" He asked, taking a defense look upon her.

She bit her lip, "I don't know. Was the vampire that bit you a light haired one as well?"

He thought about it, and to tell the brutal truth he couldn't remember worth a damn what she looked like. "I... I don't remember," he said honnestly.

"That's an odd thing to have happened..." She said, a small look of worry on her face. It disappeared when he looked at her.

"Granger, will you please go away now? You bother me, and I bother you, so why do you insist on talking to me?" he said, being childish and rude.

"To be brutally honnest, I'm curious about you now, Malfoy," she said. "You didn't happen to get any letters from anyone explaing this all to you did you?"

He looked at her, no, it was more like a glare. He narrowed his eyes and said, "What does that matter if I did or didn't?"

"Oh that could make all the difference in the world, Malfoy!" She said, clasping her hands together. "I'm serious, don't look at me like I'm insane."

"Oh but you are Granger, you are," he said. "Listen, if you are that curious, why don't you help me out then? I'm supposed to go meet these vampires that had one of their own bite me on the 21st, and why don't you let me lay low at your place until then? I'm not planning on going home, because I know my father is behind this and I only want to see his ugly face again when I kill him."

She hesistated, but he knew that she would allow it so long as he let her look into this deeper. Curiosity killed the cat, as he liked to say. He was planning on finding a place in a more crowded place where he could dump a bloodless body after he fed. And the city that Granger was always bragging about getting a job and an apartment in was perfect.

"Okay, on one condidtion," she said. "You have to help me pay for rent as long as you stay with me, and you have to show me that letter, as well as let me look into the vampires that sent it."

"Fine by me, just stay away from me," he said, this was going to be a long few weeks.

When the train pulled into the station, it was pouring, and Draco thanked the Gods for it. This gave him an excuse to pull his hood up to cover his head, making his slightliy darkening hair less visible, and this way he could blend in so his father would not find him. He instead followed Granger to the taxi she had araged to wait for her.

"Granger, do you think that my father saw me?" Draco asked as soon as he stepped into the muggle taxi, throwing the wreteched hood off of his head.

Hermione stared at him in awe, his once platinum blonde hair was now raven black. She then looked into his eyes and said truthfully, "I didn't even see him, so I don't think that he could have seen us... besides he wouldn't have recognized you."

"What are you two doing, eloping?" The cab driver asked, eavesdropping. Hermione smilled wickedly, grabbing Draco into a tight embrace.

"Why yes, yes we are." She said, acting as if she were in love with him, "Play along," she whispered.

"Ah, I've gotten so many love struck couples..." the driver said dreamily. "Where are you two headed?"

"East London, please." Hermione said, still holding onto Draco tightly. He was flustered, and she was getting cold from his undead skin, freezing as it was. He wasn't even paying attention as Hermione gave the street address to the appartment.

"Granger, let go of me," he whispered, but she still held him tightly. This was to keep the act real, he guessed. He didn't know for sure, but he didn't like the fact that Granger was holding on to him so tightly. In fact he minded it a great deal. But that didn't seem to irk Granger, who was holding him ever so tightly...

"Hermione, let me go, I can't breathe!" He gasped, he decided to use her first name to make her story seem real to the cab driver. She then realized that she was indeed holding him extremly tight...

"Sorry Draco!" She said, jumping away from him. He glared at her, telling her not to touch him anymore with his eyes. She seemed to understand this, and she nodded, ever so slightly, the driver didn't notice.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, though it took quite a long time because of the mass ammounts of people that were out that day. Draco didn't understand muggles at all.

The two arrived at Hermione's appartment with no other contact, they haden't spoken at all since the little incedent in the taxi. Draco shrugged that off, because it was Granger, he didn't care. He was just taking advantage of her anyway, so what did it matter. She was able to study him, he was able to stay in a city full of muggles that he could feed on. Maybe seduce a few women and use them too... he smirked as he walked into Hermione's apartment. He didn't even notice all of the wizard appliances scattered about the room, he only took note of the muggle things.

"Where am I sleeping?" Draco asked, haughtily.

"Well, this is a one bedroom apartment, since I thought that I would be the only one here..." she answered. Draco looked at her agahst, he had no where to sleep? Blashphimous!

"Why don't you let me take the bed then Granger?" He said, acting high and mighty as always. She looked at him like he was insane and he responded with, "What!"

"Ex-cuse me, Malfoy! This is _MY_ apartment, which _I _am paying for with _MY_ money! BUY YOUR OWN DAMN BED!" She yelled at him, "ACTUALLY BUY YOUR OWN APARTMENT!"

Draco looked at her appaled. No one had ever treated him that way when he was the guest. He glared at Hermione with his now onyx eyes, "Hermione Granger, you know very well that I cannot do that without my father's money, and I will have that money after I kill him, but until then you were going to lend me home space in exchange for me allowing you to study me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Unless you want to waste this perfect specimen of a vampire?"

Hermione stared into the black eyes before her own. She recalled a time when those eyes were steel grey, a time when she stared into those eyes with a loathing so very...

"Granger, what the hell are you staring at?" Malfoy snapped at her, bringing her out of her daze. "Are you going to let me stay here or not? Holy hell, I won't let your Gacktdamn friends know about it either, if that's what you're worried about!" Draco was not in the mood for Granger's oddity. He really wasn't.

Hermione turned her head away from Malfoy. She didn't want to talk to him, of all people about _that_. _That_ was something that she didn't want to discuss with anyone. Ever. She turned her head away, trying to cover her face with her hair, and she said, "This discussion is over, you sleep on the couch," and she walked into her own room, closing the door quite gently.

Draco stood for a few minutes, and then he decided to sleep on the couch because it was better than nothing.

End Chapter 1


End file.
